Control
by QueenofTheShire71
Summary: Benjamin always loved to be in control.. *Based from my roleplay world, a world in which Benjamin Barker is not Sweeney Todd. A world where HE stole the wife and child of another man*


_Her eyes.. Her body.. Her feisty temper and strong spirit.. It all belonged to him.. SHE belonged to him.. Nicolae Todd was dead and gone, rotting in hell itself, just like he deserved to be.. He had been dead for several years, now. Lucy was nine, sweet and beautiful as ever. Michael was seven.. His happy, strong boy.. And Helena was six. His darling, shy little princess. It was the dead of night, and the children were all asleep, tired out after a long day of fun. Shannon was asleep beside him, her body turned toward his. Desire roared like fire through him. He reached out his hand and ran it through her brown hair while he leaned his head down and placed his lips on her neck.. He bit it, causing her to gasp and start awake, looking at him with wide eyes. "Benjamin!" She hissed his name, her cheeks flaming red. Benjamin smirked darkly. He tore the blanket and sheets from her, ignoring her shriek of embarrassment. She was naked. Gloriously naked... He growled softly before he was on top of her in seconds. She gaped up at him. "WHAT are you doing?!" She demanded, watching as he bound her arms to the bed with the sheet he discarded. Benjamin simply put a finger to his lips, and then, lowered them down on to hers, kissing her slowly, sensually. He opened her mouth with his tongue, groaning when he tasted her. She whimpered and kissed him back, giving a moan of her own. Her body arched, desperate to press against his own.. It wouldn't be so.. HE had control tonight. "Benjamin please," she begged, looking up at him, her face already flushed and her eyes dark with desire. "Let me go.." He chuckled. "No," he answered. God he loved to hear her beg..._

* * *

><p><em>He went to her neck, placing slow, hot kisses on her skin, biting, sucking and licking as he went. She groaned and struggled, her head slamming back against her pillow, her lips parting as she let a moan loose from her throat. "Benjamin, God DAMN IT!" Her plea was almost a sob. He knew she wanted to touch him, like he was doing to her. "Hush," he purred, licking the path of bites he'd made on her neck. He kissed her again; with more force, heat, and passion. His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them and making her nipples hard with his fingers. "Oh, GOD!" She let out a breath. He grinned darkly and replaced his fingers with his lips as well as his teeth and tongue. She screamed then, the pleasure becoming too much for her to bear. "GOD DAMN IT!" she cried into the empty room. Benjamin laughed quietly. "Mmm.. Having fun, darling?" He teased. She glared at him, and pouted. "No!" She whined. Benjamin licked his lips, letting out a purr. "You look a little.. Flustered..." His smile was wicked, causing her to glare at him harder. He laughed louder and then pressed his hand against the scar on her stomach.. His name. She cried out in pain. "Yes, that's it," he breathed. That silenced her. He took control again, kissing down the front of her body while his hands moved, caressing her sweet skin. She arched again under his touch, helpless. He retraced his path, going back up, until he was nipping and sucking on her earlobe, one of his hands wrapped in her hair lovingly. She moaned sweetly, her eyes closed, silent tears coming from them. Benjamin saw, and gently kissed them away. "Do you want me, pet?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes," she said quietly. Benjamin licked the side of her neck that was free of bites. "Hmm? Say it again, love.." She shivered, and said it louder. "Yes!"<em>

_His razor was never far from reach. He always kept it on his nightstand. He smirked. This was the perfect use for it, in his opinion.. Without warning he pushed the open razor into her, causing her to buck against it and scream. "FUCK!" She shouted. "JESUS BEN!" He ignored her. "Move your hips, sweet," he commanded. She whimpered, and did as she was told. Soon he had her moaning. "Benjamin.." She moaned his name. He groaned softly. His own desire was nearly too painful for him to stand now.. And hearing her say his name.. Made it worse. He pushed the blade a little deeper, and moved it in time with her hips. She groaned and pushed against her bonds. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He tossed his blade back onto his nightstand, then, he gripped her hips, and pushed himself inside her, giving a very loud moan. He took her with abandon, loving the sounds of her own cries of pleasure. "God, yes.. You're mine.. Mine.." He said that breathlessly as he made love to her. "Benjamin!" She cried his name, and spilled her release, causing him to growl, and then groan. He buried his face against her neck, and rode her until he reached his own climax, spilling himself inside of her with a shudder. "Mine," he purred. Even though he was spent, he reached up and released her from the hold he had put her in. Then he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep quickly. He always loved to be in control.._


End file.
